1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having an enlarged compartment for receiving a pressurized air and for effectively compressing or pumping the air in the pumping movement or stroke and/or for suitably increasing the compressing or pumping effect or operation to the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a cylinder housing attached or secured to a base and having a piston slidably disposed therein, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the piston of the cylinder housing for actuating or driving the piston of the cylinder housing in a reciprocating action, in order to generate a pressurized air of a greater air pressure and a decreased flowing quantity and for supplying the pressurized air to inflate various air facilities, such as tires, air beds, air cushions, hovercrafts, etc.
The cylinder housing normally includes an outlet receptacle having a compartment formed therein and having one or more outlet ports communicative with the compartment of the outlet receptacle for selectively or changeably attaching and securing or coupling various parts or elements or attachments or facilities, such as the pressure gauges, the air nozzles, the relief valves, the safety valves or the like.
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical air compressors, including at least U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,725 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,058 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,928 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,162 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,642 to Chou, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,018 to Chou each of which also comprise a piston slidably disposed within a cylinder housing, a spring valve having one end secured to the piston and having the other end for selectively blocking an air aperture of the piston, in order to control the air to flow through the piston, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the piston of the cylinder housing for actuating or driving or forcing the piston of the cylinder housing to move in the reciprocating action relative to the cylinder housing, and an outlet receptacle extended or formed on top of the cylinder housing and having a compartment formed therein for receiving the pressurized air from the cylinder housing and having one or more outlet ports communicative with the compartment of the outlet receptacle for selectively or changeably attaching and securing or coupling various parts or elements or attachments or facilities, such as the pressure gauges, the air nozzles, the relief valves, the safety valves or the like.
However, all the outlet receptacles of the prior arts include a reduced or narrowed or decreased compartment formed therein and having a volume or dimension or size smaller than that of the chamber of the cylinder housing such that the pressurized air may not be effectively pumped or forced into the reduced or narrowed or decreased compartment of the outlet receptacle, and such that the piston may not be effectively moved relative to the cylinder housing and may not be effectively operated to compress or pump the air in the pumping movement or stroke.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional structures for the air compressors.